Actors/G
Garry Chalk Garry Chalk played the role of Sheriff Williams in Freddy vs. Jason in 2003. Gary-7 Played a headbanger mental patient in American Horror Story: Asylum. Gene Wilder Gene Wilder is an American film actor known mostly for his works in the comedy genre. He was born in Milwaukee, Wisconsin on June 11th, 1933. In the horror genre, Gene is best known for playing the role of Frederick Frankenstein in the 1974 Mel Brooks comedy, Young Frankenstein. Gene was also a co-writer on the film. Wilder passed away in Stamford, Connecticut on August 29th, 2016 at the age of 83. Geoffrey Bayldon Played a porter in the 1958 movie Horror of Dracula by Hammer Film Productions. George Benson Played an official in the 1958 movie Horror of Dracula by Hammer Film Productions. George Cole George Merritt Played a policeman in the 1958 movie Horror of Dracula by Hammer Film Productions. Gene Scherer Gene Scherer is a film actor. He played the role of a Swiss policeman in the 1985 sci-fi/horror film Re-Animator. Geraldine Dvorak Played one of Dracula's brides in the original 1931 film adaptation of Dracula by Universal Pictures. Gerry Black Gerry Black is a film actor. He played the role of A. Mace, a morgue security guard]] in the 1985 sci-fi/horror film, Re-Animator. He also played a towny in Howling VI: The Freaks in 1991 and a man named Harold in Silent Night, Deadly Night 5: The Toy Maker, also in 1991. Gilbert Emery Gilbert Emery was an American film actor born Gilbert Emery Bensley Pottle on June 11th, 1875 in Naples, New York. Gilbert played the role of Sir Basil Humphrey in the 1936 Universal Pictures movie Dracula's Daughter. In 1944, he played Doctor Walter Saunders in an uncredited appearance in the movie The Return of the Vampire. Glenn Close Gloria Holden Gloria Anna Holden was an American film actress. She was primarily active from the 1930s to the 1950s. Holden was born in London, England on September 5th, 1903. Her first professional film work was an uncredited role as a party guest in Chapter One of the 1934 film serial The Return of Chandu. In 1936 she took the lead role of tormented vampiress Countess Marya Zeleska in Lambert Hillyer's Dracula's Daughter. This was her final work in the horror genre and is likely the role she is most known for. Gloria Holden passed away in Redland, California on March 22nd, 1991 at the age of 87. Gloria Laino Played the Mexican on American Horror Story: Asylum. Greg Reid Greg Reid is a film actor. He played the role of a corpse with one arm in the 1985 sci-fi/horror film Re-Animator. Greg Robbins Greg Robbins is a film actor and extra. He played the role of a hospital patient in the 1985 sci-fi/horror film Re-Animator. Gregory French Gregory French is a television actor, usually playing the role of extras. He has portrayed several different zombie walkers on AMC's The Walking Dead. Guy Mills Played a coach driver in Horror of Dracula in 1958 by Hammer Film Productions. Gwen Van Dam Gwen Van Dam was a film and television actress. She played Mrs. Hopewell's secretary in episode 8 of the ABC soap opera series Dark Shadows. She had an uncredited role as a Smith's Grove Sanitarium nurse in the 1978 film Haloween. She played an old woman in the 2001 film Legion of the Dead.